rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S4 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Acid Betty Courtney Act Katy Perry Kimora Blac Miz Cracker Monique Heart Ongina You ladies...are safe. The rest of you-Emma Roberts, Kim Chi, Nicki Minaj, Roxxxy Andrews, Trinity Taylor and Yuhua Hamasaki-represent the best and worst of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Emma Roberts Aja: Your submission is just so... Nothing. Aquaria: Next Viper: I do not have time for those who don’t submit, it was the case, don’t bother competing Next up...Kim Chi Aja: your runway look didn't have much glitter... But your false lips made me laugh! The moment they come out and is sold at Sephora I'm buying them all! Foreskin especially. You make me excited to see what you have to bring to the table in this competition. Good job this week! Aquaria: Your product was great and your presentation was even better but your look was the down fall for me it was way to settle for the asignment. You did a great job this week! Viper: You had a good product but I didn’t really get what your selling with the false lips. It wasn’t my favourite product and I wished there was more glitter with your look Next up...Nicki Minaj Aja: I loved your look! Just wished it was more glitter. Your lipsdicks make me want to go to where you're manufacturing them and buy whatever you've made so far! Loved that you named the lipsdicks after your songs except for that one named Drake which is nice since Drake and Nicki are good friends. I also really loved that your tagline is Nicki's verse from Motorsport into something you can advertise! Also really liked that you used Nicki's real name as a cosmetics brand name! Really loved with what you did this week great job! Aquaria: You have the best product tonight it was funny and the presentation was fabulous and I love how in these past challenges you've tied them to your songs which I give props to you for. My only critique is that same thing with Kim Chi you needed more glitter in the look it was too settle. Viper: You had my favourite product for this challenge. It was useful but also had humour to it and stayed on-brand for Nicki. Making the name of the product her real name was a nice touch. I liked your too, it was different and abstract. Next up...Roxxxy Andrews Aja: You're Roxxxy Andrews and you're here to make it clear! You know we love you, baby! That's why we want you to submit dear! You've had a whole lot of potential it's sad that you didn't submit Aquaria: Next Viper: I do not have time for those who don’t submit, it was the case, don’t bother competing Next up...Trinity Taylor Aja: Loved your look, but I didn't know what Titastic was used for and not only that, you didn't submit a tagline. Aquaria: You looked great and unfortunately you didn't submit a tag line so... Next. Viper: I have no idea what you’re selling. I have no indication as to what your product even is. As for your look, it’s beautiful but doesn’t fit the theme of glitterific Last up...Yuhua Hamasaki Aja: I loved that you decided to go for selling Yuhua's lashes in different colors since Yuhua is known for her big lashes. I also really liked the names you gave for the colors they come in. My only problem was your look because I wanted to see it better. But overall you really did well this week so good job! Aquaria: I loved your product tonight because I felt like it was defiantly a risky choice but I was really great. Colored mascara is disgusting but your creativity in the choice and names was great. Your look was beautiful but it was a little toned down still and I know everyone in the top can do better. But overall you did a great job this week! Viper: I enjoyed how you branded your product, and chose something that Yuhua that was known for, her giant-ass lashes. As for look, it’s a pretty look but a little plain Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Kim Chi Your lips were moving, but I ain't gonna lie... You're safe. Emma Roberts You didn't submit so... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Nicki Minaj Your lipdicks were totally a solid product... Condragulations you are the winner of this challenge! You have earned the opportunity to be a team captain in the next challenge. Yuhua Hamasaki Your product today was lash-ious… You're safe. Trinity Taylor Your product was confusing, but your saving grace is just inactive queens... You're safe. Roxxxy Andrews You also didn't submit... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Nude Illusion. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in, and I've made my decision. Roxxxy Andrews Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls Emma Roberts You might be scream queen, but you are my queen... Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts